The 23rd Hunger Games: Fly, Fly Away, Little Mockingjay
by LoveMeOrHateMeImStillHere
Summary: This, is the story of the 23rd Hunger Games. The mockingjay was actually designed to scare people, too bad it did the opposite. It gave people hope.


This, is the story of the 23rd Hunger Games. The one nobody speaks about, in order not to anger the Capitol. Why? Because, it got the 'good' President Neal... Sacked. I guess it's his own fault, not monitoring the games closer because, that's what gave them that little spark of hope, that was quickly snuffed out in the 24th. Let's not worry about that for now though. For now, it is the 23rd Hunger Games. And the odds were in their favour.

Well... Let's place bets, shall we? Make it a little interesting, why not? Who do you like? Is it Ariana, the shy, quiet girl from District 7? Seems a bit... Too quiet though, maybe she's got some sort of a hidden talent? Or is it that she has been mentally scarred? Damaged beyond repair? Her district partner, Hassan, is a looker though, that's for sure. With his sandy blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, how couldn't he be? He's mysterious, that might draw people closer, while he just wants to be left alone. That's why he volunteered, to get away from District 7 with his over protective parents and clingy siblings, not to mention his fan club, mostly dominated by girls, although there were quite a few guys.

Maybe you think it will be Titania, the girl who volunteered for her sister, when nobody else would, even though it's District 2? She's 13 years old and not ready to give up without a fight or, at least, that's what her dad told her to say. She wants to live for the people who want her back, even if most don't. Finn, her district partner is nearly the complete opposite, he is the district's favourite, everyone wants him to come back... Well, at least that's what he thinks. Finn, has everything, a beautiful girlfriend, money, clothes, and more, but he wants more. He wants to win the Hunger Games. Do you think he will?

Jamie, the dreamy boy from 12, has gotten reaped, and... Is not surprised. He's heard of the rumours speculating the reapings, and how they may be rigged, the get the Victors children, and is not scared. He has been secretly training at night, with his father. He is ready for anything the arena can throw at him. Or at least that's what he thinks. He'll win... Right? Holly, his district partner, has had a crush on him for forever, but he has never saw her... Well, until now. Why is it that he can't take his eyes off her? Holly, is well... In a bad situation. She volunteered, which was the only way to get out of her debt. Well... She has to win. She lives alone in her old house, after escaping from the orphanage, with her 3 younger siblings. Gemma, who is 8, Ashley, who is 11 and Grace, who is 14. That determination should help her win... Right?

Maybe it could be Scar, from District 3. She isn't the smartest child, having dyslexia in District 3 is probably one of the most useless things in the whole world! So, she's pretty much a disappointment to the family, not like her older sister, Emilea. However, she is very good at dancing. Although, she doesn't like to show people. Will that help her? Will she win? Daniel maybe? Her district partner, remember him? He's quite unusual, being strong and smart at the same time! He likes Emilea but, has never told her. Now it's too late, right? The only reason she talked to him after the reaping is to make sure he would protect her little sister. So... Maybe he needs a little help in the love department? Scar might be willing to help... While all this his happening, he has to fight to the death with lots of tributes. Will he win, or crack under the pressure?

District 8 has... Alice Cartright. The little angel from 8, as capitolites affectionately call her. She has an obsession with those odd birds, mockingjays. 12 years old, what bad luck for her! She's probably one of the most happy 12 year olds that went into the games. She's a natural capitol pleaser, with those big blue eyes and that blond hair, how couldn't she be? Not to mention, half of the tributes probably couldn't kill her if they tried! But, she's twelve, how can she be so... Carefree and innocent? Obvlious too! Is she hiding somthing? Or, is she just... happy? Her district partner, Jake, is her brother. How bad can it get? He's going to try and let Alice, or Ali as he calls her, win. Jake... Is the complete opposite though. He's moody, grumpy and hates the capitol. He refuses to play their games, and he... Won't. But, that might affect his sister. And nobody wants that to happen, right? Jake is easily angered, that might be his downfall, especially making allies. However, that might help him, anger fulling his every move, he is lethal... Will that help him?

Mia, the black haired beauty from District 11, is a force to be reckoned with, she's extremely talented with throwing knives, and that can help her... Right? She's worried about her little sister, Freya, left alone with her alcoholic dad. Who, is a peacekeeper. She wants to get home, and help her... But, can she? Her district partner, Alex, seems to hate her... Why? Alex, has a promise to keep, and maybe the only way is to kill her. He always keeps his promises... Right? Can he? Because, it seems to me, he is getting a soft spot for Mia. This can't go well. What can happen next? And, most importantly, can he win?

Rea, the charming girl from District 9 is in the fray too. She will be... Probably the most charming girl you will ever see. Pretty, charming, calm and quiet... Isn't that a bit too perfect? Always having a gentle smile on her face, sitting with good posture, eating with a knife and fork. Dainty and precise too! Her district partner, Benjamin, seems to think so and he will try anything to see what she really thinks. Ben, is well... Himself. He lives in a gypsy caravan in the poor part of District 9. His mum is a fortune teller and his dad is a tightrope walker. After his sister died, in the Hunger Games 3 years ago, it hasn't been the same. Now, he is going to the same thing that killed his sister. This time, he will survive. Or, at least. That's what he wants. But, they can't both win, can they? With Ben's growing attachment to Rea, that's got to be hard.

Diamond, from District 1, is... Ditzy. Very. Ditzy. So ditzy, that her mentor can't stand her. She's good at... Well... Umm... Nothing, really. Well... Not up to career standered at least. However, she's okay with a bow and arrow. I guess. A bit... Bad for a career, don't you think? Maybe she's... Hiding somthing? Her partner... Is not a career. Nobody volenteered for his younger brother. Nobody knew that the person who came first in the boys section had broken his leg and both arms, training. Just before the reaping. Reece, the boy who voulentered, is sure he will survive. He's a career, and careers always win... Right?

District 4 has Christina, or Chrissie for short, she is... Well... Broken. Mentally. Her boyfriend just broke up with her before the reaping, and now she gets reaped. So, just peachy. She lives with her foster parents, Rhyan and Ruby, who make her... Their slave. Like... Cinderella. Except, she volunteered to get... Killed, instead of being whisked away by Prince Charming. But, you never know, maybe she'll meet her Prince Charming in the arena? Will, or William, has... Nothing. Everyone he loved died in a house fire. And now, he has nothing. He lives in the orphanage, cut off from the world. Always dreaming, weather he's awake or not. Dreaming, of his parents and 10 year old sister and dreaming that they're happy and smiling in heaven. Dancing and laughing on the fluffy white clouds. He hopes, when the time is right, he'll he up there, in heaven, with them. But, for now, he has to win.

District 6 has... Ramen! No, seriously, Ramen. His parents once tasted the thing and fell in love with in. Ramen... Is normal, somewhat. Ra, as he is usually called, is a fighter. Skilled in hand to hand combat, he is... Ready for the Hunger Games. He wants excitement, and this is where he is going to get it. Aurora, his best friend, was reaped. To make matters worse, he's in love with her, for the broken girl she is. She, lives with her dad and younger brothermbecause, her mother died, just a month ago. To make matters worse, they don't have enough to support the whole family, or what's left of it. Will she win, and help her family recover?

Destiny, from District 5, is... Hyper. All. Of. The. Time. She's always smiling, and happy. She lives with her parents and older sister and younger brother. Her brother, Daimen, is 3 years old, while her sister is 19. She loves singing, and has a beautiful voice. Singing is her passion and she dreams, one day, she'll preform in the Capitol, for everyone to see. The boy tribute is... Harrison. He's quite... Cold. At least, to people he doesn't know or like. He's really a big softie, at least to people he likes. He's quite over protective of the people he loves. The scary thing is, he's really strong... Will one of the tribute from District 5 win?

XXX

So, there you have it, all of the tributes... What do you think? Good? Bad? Who seems interesting? Who are you betting on? Leave it in the reviews! :D


End file.
